Ultraman Story
|Urutoraman Sutōrī}} is a 1984 Japanese tokusatsu kaiju film directed by Koichi Takano and produced by Tsuburaya Productions. The film features the Ultra Brothers fighting the evil Juda and his monstrous creation, Grand King. Summary The film centers around Ultraman Taro growing up, and wanting to join the Ultra Brothers in battle. His family, however, thinks he is too young. Taro eventually proves himself after saving the 5 Ultra Brothers from the evil Grand King, created by Juda. Plot The films opens with young Taro training, trying to hit moving targets with his Taro Shot. Meanwhile, on a faraway planet, Zoffy battles Tyrant. Later Antlar awakens in Baraji. Ultraman arrives to battle him. Even later, Alien Borg attacks, and Ultraseven battles him in stock footage glory. The kaiju are defeated, while Taro continues to train. While training, he runs into Dokkun. The two of them come to a scuffle and the kaiju runs the Ultra up a cliff. Mother of Ultra soon arrives and puts a stop to the fight. Father of Ultra arrives and the two explain to Taro that not all monsters are bad, and shows Taro stock footage of Eleking vs. Miclas. They take him into space and give him inspirational speeches. Taro later trains more and grows, battling flying saucers in space. He lets his guard down and talks with Father of Ultra while Jack battles Twin Tail and Gudon in more stock footage. Father of Ultra tells Taro he must take his training more seriously before departing. He flies up with Mother of Ultra watching him. She and Father of Ultra talk about Taro as he trains. When Taro gets back he watches the story of Ultraseven. He then practices Ultra Psychokinesis. Father of Ultra arrives and explains to him how to use the skill which he completes successfully. The two then watch the story of Ultraman Jack and the other Ultra Brothers while he continues the training. While training out in space, Taro gets an Ultra Sign. He goes to Father of Ultra, who tells him it is time for him to go to Earth. Then they watch Alien Mefilas vs Ultraman, and how Mefilas said he'd return to Earth. Eleking awakens, controlled by the alien. Taro flies to earth in his travel sphere and defeats the kaiju. The next day he defeats Mefilas as well. However, his training is not over; he must also learn Leo and 80's techniques. He then takes a sleep in a light shower and has a strange dream, in which a monster threatens him. Father of Ultra is disturbed by this, and tells him to begin his final training: absorbing dad's energy beam. If he can, he will become a Super Ultra. Meanwhile, on Earth, 80 was battling Baltan. When the Baltan is destroyed, it calls out "Juda!" Father of Ultra and Taro are still training when they get 80's Ultra Sign. Juda has returned. Father of Ultra reveals he fought Juda 50,000 years ago, and that he was born from the distortions of space. In order to defeat him Father had to undistort the distortions. He says that the only reason he had enough energy for that was because of the training of his dad. Juda revives and sends Alien Hipporito to Earth. Ace engages him but is turned to stone. Seven, Ultraman, Zoffy and Jack arrive, but are also turned to stone. Taro manages to absorb Father of Ultra's beam. Mother of Ultra brings news of the Ultra Brothers' fate to him, and he leaves to Earth, telling Taro he still has some training to do. He sacrifices himself to revive Ace, who destroys Hipporito and revives his brothers. They take Father back to space. Taro manages to absorb Mother of Ultra's beam. Juda awakens and sends out Enmargo, and Taro goes to fight him. While Taro is battling the kaiju, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras see him coming and lure him to another planet. While the Ultra Brothers are completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Enmargo before he flies to the aid of his brothers. Mother of Ultra then tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so evolve Taro into a Super Ultra. In this form he easily defeats the monster but Juda vanishes. Taro and the fellow Ultra Brothers return back to the Land of Light where Father of Ultra has recovered. Continuity This movie features a baffling continuity error that makes it impossible to be placed within any mainstream timeline. It is implied that the movie takes place: *During Ultraman Ace: Father of Ultra had to save Ace and the Ultra Brothers from Alien Hipporito, and is implied to be the original fight against him. *After Ultraman, Ultraseven, Return of Ultraman and Ultraman Ace. As mentioned before, the fight with Alien Hipporito happened during the movie's time, making it impossible for the entirety of Ace's series and the events in it to already have passed. *After Ultraman Leo and Ultraman 80: Leo came from Planet L77 after Taro left Earth, and the Ultra Brothers could not possibly have, and did not, know of Leo until he came to Earth seeking revenge against Alien Magma. Likewise, 80's series takes place after Leo's, making it impossible for Father of Ultra to obtain stock footage of their battles on Earth had the movie taken place before either of their series. *Before Ultraman Taro: Grand King is implied to be Taro's first real opponent before he was allowed to join the Ultra Brothers. Characters Ultras *Ultraman Taro *Zoffy *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Mother of Ultra *Father of Ultra *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Leo Kaiju/Seijin *Tyrant *Antlar *Alien Borg *Dokkun *Miclas *Eleking *Zemistlar *Alien Icarus *Kingsaurus III *Twin Tail *Gudon *Takkong *Re-Eleking *Alien Mefilas *Giant Yapool *Silver Bloome *Red King *Juda *Alien Baltan V *Alien Hipporito *Enmargo *Grand King Cast * : Father of Ultra * : Mother of Ultra * : Ultraman Taro * : Taro (child) * : Narrator Songs *Densetsu of Ultraman Story Star Gallery Ultrmn Stry.JPG Story 0 in Japanese.png vlcsnap-00001.png|Titlecard Notes *The main title music in this movie was reused from "The Adventures of Ultraman" s title sequence, composed by Mark McKinniss. *This is the last Ultraman production until the movie Ultraman: The Adventure Begins which its Japanese release was the first Heisei Ultra production. *Since this movie, Taro was voiced by Hiroya Ishimaru succeeding Saburo Shinoda. *The poster of the movie was featured in episode 24 of Ultraman Max. *This movie has been shown in some Tokusatsu film festivals in 1984 with the Super Sentai movie, Bioman. Errors *During Ultraman Jack's pinch in his battle with Twin Tail after Gudon's appearance, his blinking Color Timer reverts back into blue after he takes on Gudon. **Likewise, both of Twin Tail's eyes are blinded as he rushes to Gudon. id:Ultraman Story ja:ウルトラマン物語 Category:Movies Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Showa Movies Category:Productions Category:Team-Ups